


sukiyaki

by KyrieFortune



Series: Chasing Rabbits [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Inspired by my ARC V longfic, Not really a couple but they're still adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Yuuya and Yuzu go on a spring date





	

**Author's Note:**

> Incredible but true, the title is INSPIRED, in this case by a song i randomly found called Sukiyaki or Ue wo muite arukou, give it a listen!  
> 9 out of 15
> 
> Comments are super super appreciated ;3;

As one movie Yuuya had once saw when he still was a teen and still thought he gave a damn about actual romanticism, the ideal day for a date was April 25th, not too warm, not too cold, all you needed was a light jacket. The one Yuzu was wearing was really cute and fashionable, white with small pink and azure flowers, matching with her pastel polish and eyeshadow. Spring had always been his favourite season, perhaps it was the lulling comfort of everything blooming and coming back to life.  
«Hey, Yuuya, are you going to drink your bubble tea or not?».  
«Of ccourse, why did I even order it when?».  
«It's taking you forever, that's why».  
They both let out a short laughter, before Yuuya realized that Yuzu was playing with the few tapioa balls that had remained in her mango drink, while his own mint and milk tea was still halfway - he had thought it was a good idea to grab one and get some more freshness, but he had soon grown tired of it and was idly sipping it trying not to get the scent permanently burned in his brain.  
Even if he had found himself not to be romantic, he still like thed aesthetic idea of Yuzu walking side by side with him. Not Yuzu herself, he really couldn't see past their weird and convoluted friendship, but he found himself more at ease when they were together and acted like a couple, even if he didn't love his "partner in crime". He still needed to fully understand himself.  
She tugged his hand hearing a MIDI base for a random woman singing _Ue wo muite arukou_ on a corner. Yuuya found the way Yuzu sang along under her breath and squeezed his hand in hers adorable.


End file.
